In the End
by MADB
Summary: Well... I played through Heart of the Swarm and after watching the final scenes, i had three toughts. 1) Awesome game. Definitely going to replay. 2) Waiting more than two years again for Legacy of the Void is torture. 3) How can the story end, even if it is not likely going to happen this way. Here is my try. Tried to make it not cheezy. Set after everything.


Hello. This is the first time since 5 years ago that i am putting up a story. I didn't know that my account was still here...

I finished Heart of the Swarm and while being an awesome game that i am definitely going to replay soon and while I am definitely going to play Legacy of the Void, i couldn't help writing an Ending after watching the final scenes in Heart of the Swarm. My story is not really spoiling the contents of HotS, but it might make the story better, knowing the plot. You decide...

I tried to make it not so cheezy. Wonder if that worked.

(Do i have to post now that i do not own any of the characters)

* * *

In the end, it was a miracle that they were able to kill Amon once again.

It was an even greater miracle that they were still alive...

...well for now...

* * *

Jim Raynor sat on the ground. He leaned against a rock and saw how the heavy damaged Hyperion flew away. No wonder... there were only a few hours left, before the whole planet would explode. It was somehow funny in the end. He survived the Queen of Blades, he saw how Mengks fell and he even survived Amon attacks, which were strong enough to destabilize a whole planet. His legs were crushed. His left arm was covered in bruises and blood was dripping from his armor... at least this was what he could see from the places where the armor was blasted off.

When he commanded the Hyperion to leave this sector, he wasn't really frightened to be left alone. Sometimes the shock from heavy injury was a good thing. It didn't even hurt as much as expected.

* * *

Zeratul was the first one to leave, even before the Hyperion began to leave the Orbit. Amon had created a field which made it impossible for them to teleport themselves on the planet. They had to land with their ships where Amon already waited for them and the Protoss paid a high price for Kerrigan and him to place their troops on the planet. Their base was the closest to Amon and they were the first ones who found out about the destabilization. Zeratul told Kerrigan and the troops on the Hyperion what was about to happen. He himself was too wounded to leave his ship and wished farewell to them.

When Jim came back to his senses, he didn't know where he was for a second. The only thing he remembered was that he flew through the sky. Ah... one of Amon attacks had hit him. He saw the blinking communicator which was also still working. He was in a forest. He could see the sky, but around him was only green. He couldn't see farther than a few meters.

As Jim answered the communicator, they were happy to hear his voice, but all happiness disappeared soon. The Hyperion was the only functioning ship left. Everything else had been destroyed. There were only 30 minutes left till they had to leave or they would be caught in the explosion. Most men were injured or in intensive treatment. The rest was needed to operate the Hyperion.

Jim told them to leave. They tried to argue but it were useless. They needed almost 10 minutes to give up and it actually worked in Jims interest, because now they were never going to try to find him.

...Damn the Hyperion was a quite beautiful ship from afar...

...at least I didn't die while wearing that damn helmet. Breathing fresh air is nice...

...I wonder if Sarah got to leave in time...

...if she took all Zerg with her...

...now I am actually worrying over the well-being of Zerg...

... the world turned upside down...

...not really... but this one will soon, so "not yet" would fit better...

...Sarah, you did survive, right? Otherwise the Zerg would have run berserk...

...well. I could image a lot better outcomes out of this situation, but at least I got to see you once more. You know...

...You may be a Zerg again, but your face didn't really changed. Your facial expressions were the same, even after you returned to them...

...One thing bothers me though...

...Why were you looking at me almost as if AArrhhgg...

...damn pain...

Jim couldn't see the Hyperion anymore. He couldn't see the forest anymore. Before everything became dark, his last thought was...

...Damn it. I left my picture from you in the Hyperion...

* * *

...Ouch...

...Ouch, Ouch, Ouch...

...Come on. Being dead means still feeling pain. That sucks...

...Oh... I am still alive...that's nice...

Jim wanted to wait a few minutes till the pain subsided, but he fainted soon again. The next time he woke up, there was no pain. At least one good thing. He also felt stronger. He opened his eye to look around and realized that he swam in some kind of liquid. That was strange, but it was even stranger that he was breathing that liquid and was still totally fine. When analyzing his surroundings, Jim saw that he was in a pond.

Crawling out of that pond was more difficult than expected. His legs were also healed, but he seemed to have lost muscles, as if he had been living in that pond for weeks. His legs weren't really supporting him and the ground proofed to be quite difficult. He couldn't get a real hold with his feet, so crawling was the only option. If he did foresee the heavy coughing and pain from lifting his head out of the pond, he would have waited a few more minutes. After his lungs became free to breathe some air again, Jim slowly crawled to a near wall and leaned against it. The wall was quite warm, as the ground. Jim thought about it, while massaging his legs, to get them to move better.

... oh great... I am in a Leviathan Zerg...

...So Sarah rescued me. Then why did she...

A few minutes later, Jim walked around the room. It was quite dark and he couldn't see well, but he found his clothes near the pond. They were still dirty from the fight with Amon, but what did he expect. At least there were clothes. The room was quite empty. There was only the pond and something like a giant egg shaped thing hanging from the roof in the middle of the room, but it was too dark to see what it exactly was. There wasn't anything that looked like a door, so the only thing Jim could do was wait.

He seemed to have trigged something when he left the pond, because soon after Jim did put on his clothes, one of the walls opened and Kerrigan entered the room.

"Sarah..."

Kerrigan looked at him, but she wore a face that Jim had only seen once before.

"I think I have to say now 'thank you for rescuing me', right?"

Kerrigan looked at him, but she didn't say anything.

...again that face. That one is the same she wore before we battled Amon. Why does she have that face? When she became the Queen of Blades, she was always showing hatred. As a human, all her other feelings returned to her face too, but she never wore such an... indifferent face before. As if she doesn't care anymore...

"Sarah?"

Kerrigan turned away and touched the egg. Where her hands touched it, it began to glow and spread throughout the whole egg. Jim could see now that the egg was filled with the same liquid as his pond and that there was a human inside that egg!

"What did you do this time, Sarah?"

Kerrigan turned back to him and finally said

"We arrive soon. She will explain everything."

Jim was confused. He wanted to ask who "she" was, but the human in the egg started to move quite violent. It became rather desperate and Jim yelled "Help her", but Kerrigan had already left the room.

Jim ran to the egg and tried to smash the shell with his body. Nothing happened and Jim bounced back instead. He got up again and wanted to try it once more, when a crack went through the hole shell and it lost its composure. The contents were flowing out and covering the ground as Jim ran to the human. He couldn't see well, because the human was still covered in that liquid, but he could see that the human was female.

He went on his knees and lifted her upper body so he could see her face. She had troubles breathing, like he did before. He took off his shirt and tried to wipe the face clean, so the woman could breathe easier. She was quite resistant, but Jim guessed that she must be quite confused right now. She suddenly turned her back to him and vomited a lot of fluids. Jim petted her back, till her breathing turned normal. Jim still haven't seen her face, but she must have been the one Kerrigan mentioned as "She".

"...cough, cough..."

" ...Jim..." spoke the voice considerable weak.

Jim stopped petting her back and slowly moved his hand back. He recognized that voice, but it couldn't be...

"Sarah...?"

The female turned slowly around. Finally he could see her face and yes, it was Sarah... but not like the last time she returned. Her hair was human and there were no signs on her face, that looked Zerg.

"What? ...How? ...I saw you a minute ago. ...would you mind explaining?"

"What did she say?"

"Huu? ...she said 'we arrive soon'. You didn't answer my question..."

Jim waited another five minutes till Sarah began to speak. Her voice was stronger now and almost normal again.

"I can only tell you what I know. She only gave me very few memories explaining the situation. I had once created a Zerg in which I stored memories and plans, but I cannot remember her name... When I left you, after Mengks death, I started to prepare the swarm to fight Amon ...I had to leave everything behind and change. My memories of being human, my memories from you and my feelings for you...

...I stored them in a body, which was created out of my original DNA, except some minor changes. I have no power over the swarm and I don't have any Psi-powers. I am completely human, to never be able to turn into a threat for them."

... Jim had to take a minute to comprehend what Sarah just said.

"And what does that mean now?"

"I remember only parts of my past as a human, but I remember you Jim... I remember when I met you... the time we spend together... then a lot of darkness and my next memory is how you are carrying me in your suit...how we met once more... found each other again... and a lot of darkness again. There are still some memories she gave me, to be able to explain the situation to you, to understand what is happening and to not bother about the darkness."

Jim slowly turned his hands around her back and embraced Sarah, while she rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't move, until Sarah lifted her mouth to his ear.

"Jim?"

"...Yeah?"

"...Let's go home..."

"...Ok"


End file.
